


More Than You Bargained For: Prologue

by poohsweatervest



Series: Take This to Your Grave [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsweatervest/pseuds/poohsweatervest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has fallen for his teacher, Joel Heyman and after having a serious discussion, they decide everything is going to be just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Bargained For: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue to something that I'll start later I'm sure. I just wanted to get this in before I start another fic

 Waking up in a bed that wasn't mine became a thing very quickly. I wasn't even sure how it started. Every day up until our first night together, I would tell myself, “It's just a crush, Ray. It'll be over before you know it.”

And then it wasn't.

I looked at the middle-aged man asleep next to me, his dark hair falling over his forehead. Glancing at the clock over his shoulder, I realized it was far too early for me to be up, especially with school starting back up that morning. I shouldn't have even been at his house. I was a student and he was a teacher and our arrangement was definitely not okay.

I turned away from Joel to face the wall and he must have felt me turn because he started to stir. He pressed himself up against my back and threw an arm over my exposed stomach. I let out a heavy sigh as his nose touched my neck.

“Go to sleep,” He responded. “It's too early and there's school and stuff.”

“I know,” was all I could manage to say.

There was a pause before he tightened his arm around me. “What's wrong?”

I thought twice about saying anything, but did anyway against my better judgment. “What if the school finds out, Joel?” I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand. “You'll get fired and go to jail for having a relationship with a minor.”

“The last time I checked,” he paused to yawn. “You're the one that came on to me. What changed your mind? The fact that we're sleeping together now?”

“Yes, actually.” I turned to face him and he planted a soft kiss on my forehead. “Now that we're fucking they have a reason to arrest you.”

“Don't call it fucking, c'mon.” His voice was so groggy, it sounded like he was going in and out of sleep. “We're classier than that.”

“Regardless if we're classy,” I went on, hiding my face in his neck. He rested his chin on the top of my head. “I'm still seventeen and in school. I'm not even a senior yet.”

“But you will be.”

“But I'm still not.”

I could feel his fingers running up and down my back. Despite the cold air outside from the winter, it was always warm in Joel's house. It was never that way at my house. I always had to hide under three blankets when the temperature dropped. I was in an old run down house that had most likely been standing as long as the city itself, where Joel's was newly built with so many nice things including a swimming pool and a theater room. It was altogether a much better place to be, which was why I was barely home over Christmas break. It turned out pretty shitty for my mom, but she could tell that I was so much happier and she couldn't stop me. She didn't know that I was going over to my math teacher's house, but she really didn't need to know that.

“Shush,” he said, bringing me in closer, almost to the point of suffocation. “I've been thinking a lot about that too, ya know.”

“Oh?” I managed to squeak out. He released his grip and ran a hand through my hair.

“Yeah. I just don't like to talk about it because it's pretty heavy. I never know what's gonna happen to us.”

I loved that about Joel. He never thought about just himself. He always included me or excluded himself entirely when he worried.

“Which is why I talked to the principal before winter break.”

“You did what?” The sound in my voice was of pure terror and he immediately silenced me.

“Shut up, you idiot. Not about us.” He reached down for the blanket that was resting at our hips and pulled it up to my shoulder. “I talked to him about leaving before my contract was up.”

“Joel...” I was in shock.

“I said it was for personal reasons and if I couldn't find a new job by the end of the school year, then he'd be willing to let me keep teaching.”

“So it's already done then?”

“Yeah,” He said, kissing my forehead again. “I just need to find a job. Enough, though. You've got school in the morning.”

“Fine, dad,” I answered sarcastically.

“Don't call me dad unless you're calling me daddy.”


End file.
